Lucky
by ViolentScaryKuroNeko
Summary: I'm in love with my best friend but i don't know if he likes me back. Will i be lucky enough for both of us to be together in the end? Amuto!


Kel: Hey guys! I know I'm supposed to finish ' How do you like me Now?' but I came up with this idea. I hope its good! It's a One-shot! –Gives A LOT of Ikuto plushie cookies-

Amu and Rima:15

Ikuto:17

**Disclaimer: I, ViolentScaryKuroNeko, do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-Start-**

AMU POV

"Bye Ikuto! I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to Ikuto, my best friend of 10 years. You heard me. _Best Friend._ Nothing more, nothing less. Yeah, I bet you guys can see right through me. If you guessed I loved Ikuto more than anything else in the world. You were right. You are right. I love him. I loved him since I first met him. That cold winter night.

****FLASHBACK****

" Give it to us!" Some boys that were a tad older that me, yelled at me.

" N-no." I stuttered, fear engulfing me. They wanted my locket. My locket was the most precious thing in the world to me. Inside it held two pictures. One of my mom and one of my dad. They had died in a fire when I was younger and these pictures were all I had left from them.

" Give it!" one lanky boy reached for my locket but I turned away and started running for my life. I would protect this locket. At any cost.

" KYAHHH!!!" One boy with a pig's nose and a bulging belly tackled me to the ground. Why did they want it so much? Why can't they just leave me alone?

" Get off her! Leave her alone!" another boy appeared out of nowhere. He had navy blue hair and the most gorgeous indigo eyes. He was yelling at them to leave me alone but a skinny boy tried to reach out for it again. I pulled back and fell into the snow. Injuring my ankle. Tears flowed down my cheek unwillingly.

" I told you to leave her alone!" The mysterious boy tossed snowballs at them. He looked younger than the other boys. He was really brave. The gang of older boys took off and the blue haired angel walked up to me holding his hand out.

" Need some help?"

******FLASHBACK END******

That's how we became friends. I owed him my life. Or at least I think I do. My locket was my life. I fingered the said locket that hung around my neck. I opened my front door and headed to my room.

I live alone. Ikuto wanted to take me in but I refused. I was already enough trouble for him during the time we see each other. We were a duet. We sang together at some concerts as the opening act. I really enjoyed those performances. Listening to his sweet voice mixed with my own gave me an unexplainable sense of happiness. I took a shower and did my teenage stuff. Like homework and studying. By the time I was done, it was already 1 a.m. I needed my rest.

I flopped on my bed thinking about tomorrow's events. We were performing at a concert hall in town. It was a major event. Which proves my point. I need to sleep. I couldn't my thoughts were focused on tomorrow's concert. I had a bad feeling about this.

~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~

I waited at the porch of my house for Ikuto. He was late. His usual routine was to come and pick me at my house and we would walk to school together. It was a thing that was never talked about but was always done. I called him several times but not even once did he pick up his phone. I was worried. Did something happen to him? After pondering over this, I decided I would wait for him. I waited and waited and waited.

1 hour later…No sign of him.

2 hours later…I spotted someone with blue hair but it wasn't him.

3 hours later…I was getting tired of waiting.

4 hours later…I knew he wasn't going to come but…I waited.

5 hours later…He wasn't coming for me. He wouldn't do that right?

6 hours later…I fell asleep.

~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~

" Amu…Amu. AMU!!" I heard a familiar voice shout at me. Ikuto?

" Ikuto?" I said while opening my eyes, it just had to be him.

" No, its Rima,. Why didn't you come to school today? Why were you sitting here sleeping?" She looked at me with concerned eyes.

" Where is Ikuto? Did he go to school?" I ignored her questions.

" I don't know where he is. No, he didn't come to school. Now answer my questions."

" Lets go inside first."

~~~~~LATER INSIDE~~~~~

" I'm sure he's fine. Don't fret about it so much." She kept saying.

" I can't don't fret." Was my answer every time.

" You like him, don't you?" she stared me straight in the eyes.

" YES OF COURSE I DO!!!" I clamped my mouth shut with my hand. No one was supposed to know that. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

" You should go get ready for your performance. Its almost time." Was all she said. Is that really all she could say? I got off the sofa and went to my room to change.

~~~~~CONCERT HALL~~~~~

I sauntered into the room to mingle with the guest before the performance started. I was in a short white tube bubble dress. It was really plain but I liked it. I had I white choker around my neck too. 1 single white rose stuck to it. My locket was around my neck too. It always was and is. I had my hair in a ponytail letting my bangs cup my face. Rima was at my side in a long purple dress. It looked as if she was wearing a leotard and a long tutu. It was really cute.

I mingled with people but it seemed different without Ikuto by my side. His presence gave me a safe comforting feeling. And now…I feel nothing but nervousness and worry. I was nervous of not having Ikuto with me and worried about him.

'_Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. That's all you think about.'_ I could hear Rima saying.

She would have said it to my face but he was talking to some rich looking people. I searched high and low for the blue-eyed angel of mine but he was nowhere to be seen. It was as if he vanished into thin air.

" It's going to start. You should go." Rima suddenly appeared and told me.

" Mmm…," I looked around one last time for Ikuto, I couldn't find him, "…Okay."

~~~~~ON STAGE~~~~~

What am I going to do? He isn't here!!

" Umm…hello everybody now…erm…Ik-" started to explain but someone snatched my microphone.

" We'll be singing a-a song called ' Lucky'." A too familiar voice said from next to me, huffing and puffing. I looked at that person. Tears came to my eyes. Ikuto…he came. I hugged him tightly, he seemed shocked. So did the crowd. I took the microphone back while staring at Ikuto.

" Lets start." I got another microphone from a AV personnel and passed it to Ikuto. He smiled his dazzling smile. I almost fainted on the spot. Ikuto dressed in a black tuxedo. His shirt wasn't tucked in. His jacket wasn't buttoned. And…I'm sure he's okay, nothing bad happened to him. The music started to play. I don't know this song! I looked at Ikuto. He seemed shocked too but he started to hum the tune and I knew that in the end, we were going o sing this song no matter what.

**( Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat. I do not own...play song for better effect and cookies!)**

**(IKUTO)**

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying**

**  
(AMU)  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel you whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

**  
(AMU & IKUTO)  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
**

**  
(AMU & IKUTO)  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I wait for you I promise you, I will**

**  
(AMU & IKUTO)  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**  
(IKUTO)  
And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, feel the air  
I put a flower in your hair**

**(AMU)  
And though the breeze is through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keep spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

**(AMU & IKUTO)  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**  
(AMU & IKUTO)  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

I tip-toed and pecked Ikuto on his lips. He did the same. In the back of my mind, I could hear the crowd cheering but I could only hear Ikuto's heartbeat as I buried my face in his chest hugging him.

" Lucky I'm in love with my best friend."

**-End-**

**Kel: YAY!!! I love happy endings!!! WOOHOO! Was the fanfic sad? I think it was. Kinda. I'm thinking up a sequel but if I do a sequel, it won't be so soon. By the way, they said the last sentence together! REVIEW! – gives Amu and Ikuto couple plushies-**


End file.
